


Chapter 3 - TGOTOG

by PyneTrea99



Series: The Ghost of the Oak Grove [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyneTrea99/pseuds/PyneTrea99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same deal as Chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 3 - TGOTOG

Chapter 3

“Steve…?”

“Yes, Nat?”

“Where did I actually come from? I mean, you’re not my father, but you act like you are,”

“You were a villager Nat,”

“I was?”

“Yes,”

“Is that village still in existence?”

“I do believe so,”

“Can we please visit it? Pleaaaaaaaaaase!?”

“Maybe…in given time,”

Steve and Nat were in the small lounge room of the Cliffside retreat. Nat was flicking through the pages of a couple books, and Steve was consulting a hand drawn map of the region. “…Lava springs…a colony of sheep…an NPC village…” he muttered occasionally. Nat was burning with curiosity, about a lot of things, and about the ancient looking book she’d examined. Steve, sensing a downpour of questions looked up with a questioning expression. Nat, at first didn’t know what he wanted. “Steve…about this…” she held up the ancient manuscript. “Where did this come from?”

“That, was found a long time ago in an overgrown Jungle Temple,” he said, grabbing the book.

“Did you find this book?” she asked.

“Yes I did,” he replied, opening it to a page.

“Hold on…I don’t understand,” she said, after a moment’s thought.

“What don’t you understand?” he said, flipping to the next page, Borns against Spawns.

“How could you’ve found this a long time ago when you’re only twenty-five?”

“Nat…there’s one thing you should probably understand. I am not your normal, average person,” he said. She nodded, not really understanding.

“If you want to know more about it, read these pages,” he said, handing the open book to her.

The Difference between Spawns and Borns: A Study

There are two main types of entities in Minecraftia. Though they are the main ones, one is rarer than the other. They are defined by two distinct features: Borns are characterised by their navel and the fact that they age, whereas Spawns don’t age and don’t have a navel.

“Steve…? What is this supposed to mean?” she asked.

“Keep reading,” he replied.

Although Borns are more widespread, there is evidence of some Spawns still in existence, with only a few recorded.   
“Are you a Born or a Spawn?” she asked. Steve crossed his arms casually and asked, “What do you think?”

“Well, it says here that they haven’t got a bellybutton…and you said to me that you’ve never aged a day, and that got me thinking…” she said.

Steve nodded. “Yes, I am a Spawn. I don’t know who the others are, apart from my Father,” he said.

“I still don’t believe that they don’t have bellybuttons,” she said, adamantly.

Steve lifted his tee shirt. Nat’s eyes widened. There was the smooth skin of his midriff, just like hers, but without the tell-tale dimple of a Born. “I’ll only believe it, if I see another Spawn,” she said, stubbornly.

“That’s the thing, Nat, you may never see another Spawn in your lifetime,” he pointed out.

“True…” she said quietly, “But I’m still sticking to my word!”

“You remember when you asked me why you had a bellybutton and I didn't?”

“Yes, you told me that you were just special,” she replied.

“That’s because I am. Spawns are special. There’s like, no one alive…”

“Apart from you and your dad,” she interjected

“Yes, apart from me and Father, who are Spawns. So in a way, we are special,”

“I understand a little clearer now,” she said, standing up. “Night, Steve,” she walked away.

Steve sighed and relaxed a bit. He turned the page and read on.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! Chapter 3 is here!


End file.
